The Morning After
by Blazing Moonlight
Summary: Book 3: to victoria's Secret.  Things are finally looking up for Victoria...or are they...Victoria has a secret stash of Human blood. What will happen when someone finds out she has been drinking it.
1. The morning after

**The Morning After.**

**One.**

**Victoria arose early to watch the sun rise for the first time in a long time. She was watching from the out side of the tower. On the small island were it stands. Were you could over look the entire city. It was such a beautiful view. I guess that is why they chose it.**

**This was all in somewhat new to victoria as for 17 years she was in the dark waiting for the sun to disappear and for the moon to rise. The early orange sunrise was the most beautiful thing victoria has seen. **

**Now victoria had to be more careful. More careful about other vampires finding out about her walking in the sunlight, and them torturing her or her friends into giving them he spell. But victoria wouldn't hesitate to stake any vampire that were to find out...but then what about humans?**

**That nice cool morning breeze blew through victoria's hair. The warmness of the sun felt warm on her skin. That sun had darkened her pail white skin just a little bit and lightened her hair just a bit. By this point victoria never felt this happy, or more human.**

**Victoria slipped her thongs off and sat down on the edge of the rock placing her feet in the water but she jumped as she was startled by a familiar voice.**

"**Hey" It was robin**

"**Hey" she said back staring into the sunlight**

"**Happy to be out in the sun?" he asked**

"**you have no idea I actually fell human" Victoria said**

"**Who changed your mind?" He asked**

"**Beast-boy, you know he is surprisingly smart for someone so idiotic" She admitted**

**Robin and Victoria stood there laughing. They both walked inside.**


	2. Better than yesterday

**Two**

**Better than yesterday**

"Things are actually looking up for me robin. I fell stronger" Victoria mentioned

"Things are better than yesterday aren't they" Robin responded

"They do seem that way. Don't they?" Victoria said

"Let's hope that they stay this way" Robin said truthfully

Those two had chemistry. They new it. They just didn't want to admit it to each other, or to themselves. Victoria and Robin were two very different people not one thing similar. But they had chemistry. It is confusing but you probably get the picture.

With the weirdness between the two slowly fading away, they grew closer. Robin had been trying to avoid Victoria since she bit him but he didn't blame her. In a way he did but he more blamed the thing inside her. The thirst.

Victoria let her thirst control her for to long. She stoped but once again the thirst was to strong. It controlled her once again. It still was. Victoria was strong she could control it. As long as she smelt no blood.

Victoria had no beating heart. But she did have one. No mater what anyone tried making her think. She cared about what happened to people. She was able to turn off her emotions. Remorse she kept on. She kept all of her emotions. She could turn them off and not care about what she did to robin and almost doing the same to beast-boy but she would be no better than the others of her kind. 

When Victoria had let the truth about herself come out. She was relived. She wanted to jump up and down in happiness that she finally told them. But there was no point. They had already figured that part out.

She could hear music coming from beast-boy's room. She loved the song that was playing, she walked down the hall way and Cyborg and Robin were watching beast-boy dance to dream on!

_Shhh. _Cyborg gestured.

Raven had walked past and started watching beast-boy's air guitar solo to dream on and soon Starfire finished

"Dose beast-boy notice we can see him" Victoria whispered

"I doubt it" Cyborg whispered back.

Beast-boy finished he jumped around facing his door looking all weird and noticed. He ran over to the CD player and turned it off and sutured

"H-Hey G-guys how long h-have you b-been there for"

No one said anything

"That was very entertaining" Starfire yelled "What musical device were you pretending to play?"

"The air guitar" Beast-boy responded

"A Guitar Maid out of air. How fascinating please tell me more of this Air of guitar"

We laughed and left beast-boy alone to explain an air guitar to Starfire.


	3. Her secret Stash of Human Blood

Three

Her secret stash of blood

Victoria always kept secrets but know one exsected this. Victoria made her way down to the basement being cautious making sure she is not being followed. She walked to the darkest corner of the basement.

Victoria looked behind her and then she turned to a freezer. Victoria opened it. There inside was a pile of blood. In little blood bags. Victoria snuck out of the tower that night and Stoll Blood from the local blood bank. She compelled the guards to get it and bring it to her. Completion is just another world for mind control.

Victoria got one bag out and poured it into a cup. Putting the bag back into the freezer and locked it. Victoria had finished the blood nice and quick. Walking upstairs with the cup washing it walking back down to the basement and putting the cup behind the freezer going back upstairs like nothing ever happened.

"Hey what were you just washing out?" Beast-boy asked

"Just the daily dose of animal blood" Victoria said

"sorry I asked" He said

"Any luck with explaining air guitar to Starfire" Victoria asked

"It took me 3 hours but she finally got it" Beast-boy responded

"That's what you get for dancing to dream on with your door open and the whole team watching" Victoria said.

"I didn't know everyone was watching" Beast-boy said

"You knew you left your door open" Victoria responded

"How was I suppose to know people were going to watch" Beast-boy said

"When you live in a house with 5 other teens and you start dancing...bad things happen when you cant dance and leave you bedroom door open" Victoria told him

"You can be a real idiot sometimes" Beast-boy said

"You to BB" Victoria said

"I'm the cooler one though right?" Beast-boy said

"Yea what ever" Victoria responded with a giggle

Victoria left and beast-boy stood there

"Right!" he yelled to Victoria who was by now in the hallway of the tower to get to her room.


	4. secret's And beastboy don't mix

**Four**

**Secrets and Beast-boy don't mix**

Once again Victoria went down to the basement only this time she was followed by the green boy. Yup beast-boy. He waited in the shadows to see what she was doing. He saw the blood. She watched her poor it into her cup.

"That doesn't look like animal blood" he said

"Beast-boy?" Victoria asked

"Your drinking human blood?" Beast-boy said

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what your asking" Victoria

"Then where did that come from?" Beast-boy yelled

"The blood bank" Victoria said "I can make you forget what you saw right now. But if I do then I guess I'm just like every other vampire in this world. So go ahead go tell. But let me tell you this...I am actually getting better. I can control the thirst now."

basement

Beast-boy left. But he walked half way up the stairs he said "I thought you were getting better. But you have been drinking human blood the whole time"

Beast-boy walked the whole way up the stairs leaving the basement. Drinking the human blood and beast-boy and her fight she lost control of her anger she threw the bottle into the wall smashing it blood dripping down the wall.

Victoria had tears running down her eyes she entered the cage and sat in the darkest corner tears were moving fast down. Tears that had never once showed. Now where out.

**Upstairs...**

Beast-boy saw robin there was no one else around so he thought now would be the perfect time. To let robin know about The blood. He walked up to him.

"Robin we need to talk"

They were beast-boys words to robin.


	5. beastboy tells robin

**Five**

**Beast-boy tells robin**

_Robin's point of view_

"Robin" I heard

"Yea" I said turning around.

It was beast-boy. He looked serious

"We need to talk" he said

"About?" I asked confused

"Vicky!" he said

"What about vicky?" I asked

"She isn't better robin. She was lying." Beast-boy said

I was confused. I could always tell when vicky was lying or hiding something. But I guess now since she fooled all of us. We could never really know when she was lying. I approached beast-boy

"What do you mean"

"She is lying. She is better but. She isn't drinking animal blood anymore...she is drinking human blood. She has a whole stash of it in the basement in this fridge freezer thing, she said she got it from the blood bank." he said" 

my heart sunk. Why would she be drinking human blood. She was better. She always drunk animal blood when we brought it to her.

"I'm sorry I don't believe you" I said

"Go down and look for your self." he said

I walked down the stairs to the basement. I walked down to the darkest part and found a locked frezzer. And I heard sobbing.


	6. Robin Talks to Victoria

**Chapter 6**

Robin walked down to the basement, down to the darkest area. There was a little bit of light just enough so he could see he saw the freezer it was locked and then he saw something red splattered on the wall. He dragged his index finger threw he suddenly new what was

"Yuck" robin mumbled

Robin heard sobs coming from inside the cage. He walked in threw the door and followed the sobs. He saw her sitting in the corner.

"Vicky?" Robin said

"Go away" Victoria responded

"Vicky what happened?" Robin asked

"I'm not better" she started "I lied"

"I- -I don't understand?" Robin said

"I've been drinking human blood" Victoria shouted

"Vicky you seem so much better though" Robin told her

"I had been drinking little bits. Tiny bits, I felt stronger, stronger by not telling anyone. But I as long as I drink it...I have that thirst still inside me" Victoria said calming down.

Robin said nothing he was shocked. But he suddenly got over it.

"Hey you're better now. So now you can start drinking animal blood again. Try doing that" Robin said

"You think I can get better?" Victoria asked

"You already are better I think you can go back to normal. You know back to drinking animal blood" Robin told her

Robin whipped the tear under victorias eye. Victoria sat up and robin sat next to her. Victoria lent her head on robins shoulder.

"You really think I can get back to...normal?" Victoria asked

"Yea. I do. First we have to get rid of that blood. So your not tempted to drink it" Robin told her


	7. Slade's unimportant phone call

Chapter 7

Slade unimportant phone call

Cyborg and robin carried the freezer out side to the island where the water was close they threw the blood into the water. Victoria had a slight erg to jump in after it. But she held herself together she was standing next to Starfire. Her best friend. Well other than robin. And beast-boy who was sort of mad at her.

They walked inside and sat down on the couch in silence the silence didn't last as Cyborg was un able to control his thoughts.

"Why did start drinking...human blood again" he asked

"I don't know. I guess I was kind of attracted to it" She responded

"Where did you get it from?" Cyborg asked

"The blood bank. I compelled them."

"Compelled?" Beast-boy said

"I forced them to let me but they don't rember doing that" Victoria said

Before anyone could say anything. Slade appeared on the TV phone.

"Hello titans" Slade said

"SLADE!" Robin said

"Dude. It's midnight who calls at midnight!" Beast-boy said

Slade opened his mouth like he was going to responded to beast-boys sarcastic comment.

"You know. I always thought Victoria was a vampire and I guess I was right" he said

"Uhh I'm right here!" Victoria yelled

"Yea well...Screw you" Beast-boy said

"Victoria is a vampire but just because she is doesn't make her evil"

"Again I'm right here" Victoria yelled

"Yea Victoria is the world's coolest vampire" Beast-boy said

"Aww" Victoria smiled

"Yea and she could beat the crap out of you any time any place" Cyborg said

"Am I invisible?" Victoria said

Victoria waved her hand in ravens face

"Is there a reason you are waving your hand in my face?"

"Just making sure I'm not invisible" Victoria said

"Okay"

Raven went back to reading her book.

"Ahh Victoria. How is it that you kept that big secret?" slade asked

"Well it is simple really...I am a whole lot smarter than you" Victoria said

"Hmm We will see about that" Slade said

Then snow.


	8. Apologise

**Chapter 8**

**Apologies**

"Beast-boy" Victoria said

Beast-boy stopped half way threw the hallway walking back to his room. He turned around

"I don't have much to say to you" He said

"It's okay then let me say something" Victoria said

"Umm okay what is it" Beast-boy said

Beast-boy walked up to Victoria.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry about well everything, what happed down in the basement some of the things said by me it wasn't me talking it was the blood. So I'm sorry"

"Your forgiven" Beast-boy said

"Really just like that?" Victoria asked

"Yea..." Beast-boy said

"I thought you would make me grovel?" Victoria

"I was going to but it wasn't you personally who said that stuff it was the blood" Beast-boy said

"Okay you just said what I said" Victoria said

"Do you want me to make you grovel" Beast-boy said

"No"

Beast-boy and Vicky walked up the hallway and went to bed. But Victoria left her room just after all the lights in the tower went off.


	9. The Cloaked Figure

**Nine**

**The Cloaked Figure**

Robin had noticed that everyone was up and Victoria was no where to be seen. With a search of the tower they couldn't find her.

"Where do you think she went?" Beast-boy asked

"I hate to say it but maybe she wasn't as strong as we think" Robin said

**In jump city woods**

The cloaked figure was standing there looking at a body that was destroyed there was no way to tell who the body belonged to but the cloaked figure lit the match and threw it on top of the body. Now no one could tell who it was.

With the body on fire the figure stood there watching but voices startled the figure. She heard footsteps they were running they probably saw the flames. So with the voices she disappeared with the wind but not before throwing an old ring into the flames.

"Goodbye Victoria" The figure said in a familiar voice.

Robin stoped and was frozen. He saw the ring threw the fire and then he new who it was. Raven was second to notice the ring. It was identical to the one that raven had put the spell on. For Victoria to walk in the sun.

Raven used her dark powers to make the fire disappear, she walked over to the body and took the ring and heard to words come out of robins mouth that made them all have blank face's.

"Its Vicky"


	10. She isnt dead

**Ten**

**She is alive**

They made there way back to the tower no one saying a word. Everyone had long faces. They have never lost a friend to death before. Well other than terra. But she came back. But they all knew Victoria was dead. Though they couldn't tell by the face. The ring was the key to them figuring her out.

Robin walked threw the hallway but he was stoped by raven.

"Robin" Raven said

"What?" Robin said

"Catch" Raven responded.

Raven threw the ring to robin and he looked at it

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked

Robin threw it back

"I don't want it" he said

"Look at it" rave said

She walked towards him and put it in his hand

"Its different to..." He started

"Its not Vicky's ring. She's alive" Raven said

"So what do we do?" Robin asked

"Obviously she doesn't want to be found" rave said

"So do we not look for her pretend she is dead?" robin responded

"For now. We let her think we think she is dead. So that way she will let her guard down and she will be easier to find." Raven told him

"I hope your right. Do we tell the others?" he asked

"I'd keep it between us. The less people who no she is alive the better." Raven said


End file.
